


Stand by my fire

by Aglarien7



Category: The Libertines
Genre: M/M, Two-bob cunt
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21819502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7
Summary: AU
Relationships: Carl Barat/Pete Doherty
Kudos: 17





	Stand by my fire

**Author's Note:**

> *很雷的AU

窗台上有没清扫干净的烟蒂，进门的地方门缝里卡着一个折断的金属勺子，怎么都拔不出来。Peter Doherty环视这地方，四面白墙，一张床垫勉勉强强支楞在矮得令人怀疑它原本用途的木块上。这地方没什么好抱怨的了。

对于一个只要一万卢布一个月，又身处莫斯科城里的地方来说，只要有一张床垫，也该心满意足了。

Peter Doherty转头望着房间门口的男人，黑短发，微卷，穿着皮衣，抽着烟，Peter稍微有点犹豫起来。

他自然不是不满这个地方，只是在犹豫这位室友，或者是房主。

“暖气费我也出了。”男人把手里的烟在门框上磕了磕，灰烬往下掉，“痛快点说吧，你到底要不要这房间，中学生？”

“我不是中学生。”Peter小声说，赌气似地强迫自己下定了决心，“要。……我先给你一个月的钱。”

等放下行李去了超市，Peter在写满俄语标签的书架之间晕头转向，脑子里还回想着房东讲的话……

有些俄语标签看上去就像在尖叫……

“坦白讲，这价格在这一带几乎是没有。”那时，那个男人说。一双蓝眼睛看得Peter极不自然地滑开了视线，不敢跟他对视，“但我得先警告你，我……嗯我晚上我会带不同的男人回来，当然是在你隔壁，我自己的卧室。但天亮之前他们都会滚蛋。如果你能接受那种吵闹的话，就租下这个房间吧。尽管我俩房间之间，墙壁的隔音效果并不太好。”

他当然讲的不是跟不同的男人约会。Peter虽然只有十七岁，也一眼能看出来区别。尽管Peter说不清楚是哪一点说明了这个，是男人身上的廉价香水味，是他说话时鼻翼间残留的贵到可疑的白粉，是他不经意间扫过来，仿佛Peter在他面前完全赤身裸体的那种目光……又或是以上所有元素的集合。总之，Peter很明白这个男人只有出卖自己才可能支付得起烟和白粉。

“我晚上睡得很好。”Peter小心地说。男人冲他挑了挑眉，想要他一个最终答复。

他稀里糊涂地答应看了房，又稀里糊涂地用现金支付了第一个月的房钱。他现在稍微有点沮丧，觉得自己脑子发昏，不该为了省这一万卢布，赔上自己夜晚的宁静。睡觉倒还好，即使有那、那种声音，他也睡得着，可是如果哪天晚上，他不睡觉，而想写诗的话，他要怎么办呢？

不行就半夜跑到屋外去写，借着路灯的光，或者月光。Peter盲目乐观地想，他直到晚上回去，坐在自己的日记本前，把这个想法写下来的时候，他才意识到，莫斯科毕竟不是他的英格兰，现在又是初秋了，天气使然，他是不能半夜两点在街上乱晃的。

于是他有点懊恼地带着这个想法上了床，梦见了镜子，月光，和苦艾酒。

起初十天，日子过得非常宁静。Peter是拿了奖学金来莫斯科游学的，去听一半莫斯科大学的课，而翘掉另一半课程表上应有的内容。他花大段大段的时间在莫斯科的集市上乱晃，操着不熟练的俄语跟摊主们随便攀谈，往往很招人喜欢。

他的室友，出乎他意料，白天也不常在。就好像那个男人晚上工作了，白天还要再干一份别的活计一般。Peter从邮差那里帮他收过信，信上工工整整，写着说寄给Carlos Barat，Peter也是因此才知道他的全名。那天室友只是跟他说，自己名字是Carl，那天以后，他们也几乎没有聊天的机会。Peter把信从门缝底下塞进去。

晚上……好吧，晚上确实是有点声响。尤其是他的室友不知是故意还是怎样，喜欢叫得很夸张，听得Peter耳朵发热。Carl叫得很像色情片里那种充满渴求，羞耻又压抑的声音，Peter几年前跟其它同学违规一起去色情影片的破影厅时，听到的就是这种声音。现在想起来，应该说全天下的人在性交的时候发出的声音都差不离。Peter把这个想法强行塞进自己的脑海，定了定神，提笔去写下一行诗。

日子就这样平静地、一天天地过去，Peter有一天因忘记关窗，风雪弄湿了被子，只好把被子在暖气片上烤着。可他没住过北国，不晓得是不能在人不在的情况下，把被子留在那里的……他只是下午出去买了杯咖啡，回来隐隐看到卧室里已经冒了红光。

Carl骂着俄语从隔壁卧室里冲了出来，狠命瞪他。

“哪、哪里有灭火器？”Peter惊慌失措地问，他看火势太大。Carl骂骂咧咧地摆手，表示这里老公寓年久失修，哪来的什么防火措施。

Peter突然想到了什么，喊了一声：“我的本子！”

他把写诗的那个本子留在里面了。Peter一时迷了神智，顶开房门就想往火堆里冲。一只有力的手按在他的肩膀上，Peter没想到Carl有那么大的力气。他回头看，Carl朝他翻了个白眼。

“等下。”Carl跟他说。

Carl离开，很快又冲回来，把自己的大围巾完全打湿，围在身上也捂住鼻子，没多说什么就踏进了房间。不到二十秒，Carl出来了，跟他摇了摇头。

“暖气片旁褥子上那里有一小团灰烬，长得很像你的诗集。”

Peter一下子眼泪就夺眶而出，他背过去背对着Carl，对着他们公寓走廊的墙壁，可尴尬的是，他很快还得转头回来，因为他得跟Carl商量灭火和赔钱的事。他们阻止了邻居打电话给消防（因为要付钱），用了大概半小时灭了火（屋子里该烧的也都烧完了），屋子里本来就没什么东西，倒不用赔给Carl太多，不过，暖气片得找人来修了，墙壁也熏黑了，都要折钱。

Peter数着自己手头的余额，勉勉强强算是足够支付，他当然可以打电话给父母，请他们再寄点钱过来，但那样免不了要被父亲臭骂一顿，他思来想去，如果下个月面包都吃不起了，可以打电话给姐姐Amy-Jo求援五千卢布。

Carl一边抽着烟一边跟他算钱，眼见他把一叠钱塞进自己手里，又低声下气地道歉。Peter回到自己的房间里，想想重新买被子衣服还要钱，再想想没了的诗集，坐在地上，眼泪又下来了。

那天晚上他用新被子把自己裹成了球，又搭上所有剩下的衣服，但没有了暖气，仍然不暖和，半夜冻得不行，只好站起来在房间里跺脚，走来走去，不久，Carl敲了他的门。

“嗨？”Carl在门缝间探出一个乱蓬蓬头发的脑袋，“你那边很冷？要不要来我这里睡？”

“不要。”Peter说。

Peter想怎么好耽误人家晚上做生意。

Carl抬着眉打量了他五六秒，没多说什么，把头缩回去，把门关上了。

后来Peter找同学借了旧衣服撑过几天，再后来暖气片就修好了。可是，火灾之后，Peter一直过得很糟，很糟。他四个月写的诗全没了。他试图按记忆重写一些，可是大多不能写得跟原来一样好。他跟自己撒气，把笔往床上摔——那不能往地上摔的，否则又要花钱。而且他确实穷困，甚至不能通过暴饮暴食来缓解心情，跟姐姐讨来的卢布，确实只够白面包配水，这就更加剧了情况。他甚至感到浑浑噩噩起来，讲话比以前更加不清楚，出门参加的课程更少了，他生自己的闷气，生暖气片的闷气，生俄罗斯各位文人不在作品里写写暖气片烧被子情节，故而没有提醒到他的闷气。

情绪不稳定导致的失眠，是他半夜在走廊上游荡，并碰见Carl的主要原因。

“今天下午喝多了点酒，睡了一觉，现在睡不着了。”倒是Carl先向他解释了自己还醒着的原因。

Peter瞟了一眼Carl的房间，门半开着，里面没有动静。今晚应该没有客人。

Peter勉强对他笑笑，说了声：“那天火灾的时候谢谢你帮我进去看了……”

他一直没有为这个道过谢，但他心里是一直非常感动，他的父母如果处在相似的情况下，决不会想去帮他抢救那本诗作。比他年纪大点的人，往往都会觉得他对诗歌的狂热纯属疯癫。人们说诗歌这东西不能当饭吃。

“没关系。”Carl跟他说，“诗集被烧了是挺可怕的。”

大概连Carl也觉得他脸上苍白浮肿，黑眼圈又积得太重，忍不住凑过来，离他非常近地看了看。

Peter一动不动，安静地看着Carl。

“……你是英国人吧？”Carl忽然问。

“是。”Peter说，“我出生在Basingstoke...”

Carl的神情表明他知道英国的这个小地名。Carl说：“我有一半的英国血统。剩下是法国和俄罗斯。”

“难怪，你的英语说得很好。”Peter讲。

Carl猝不及防地喷笑出来，差点被自己的口水给呛到：“在我认识的一百个英国人里，没有一个会说我的英语讲得很好！口音什么的。哦Peter，你可能不知道，我出生在英国，后来才随我妈搬到莫斯科来，俄语是后来学的。”

“两种语言你讲起来都很对。”Peter真心说。

“谢了。”Carl转转眼珠，“今晚你睡不着吧？”

“是啊，怎么？”

“我还会第三种语言。”

两片柔软，温暖的嘴唇贴了上来，Peter呆傻在原地，Carl湿漉漉地亲他，带着欲望的舌头在他嘴里搅动的时候，Peter简直要感受不到自己的心跳了，近乎窒息。Carl一只手捏着他的后脖颈，继续这个吻，另一只手慢慢往下滑，在伸进了他的衣服里，在他的腰部像弹琴键那样摸索。他们的胯部撞到了一起。

Peter大脑空白，等Carl的手渐渐从腰间滑进他内裤的时间，他才忽然意识到，自己的阴茎，完全硬着，贴在Carl的大腿上，而Carl甚至还没有开始硬。

“呃……不是，啊……”Peter惊慌失措。Carl的手暂时停下了，但仍然暧昧地搓揉着Peter的皮肤，Carl抬头看他，蓝眼睛里酝满水气。

“我……”Peter说不出话，但他的表情，他的犹疑，乃至他的阴茎，无不表明他其实并非拒绝，而是羞涩。Carl明白这一点，Carl看了他一眼，把他环在怀里，一只手像安抚乖孩子那样揉着他的发顶。

“今晚反正也没什么事做……”Carl在他耳边低声道，“来我的房间里躺躺吧。”

Peter眨着眼睛，仍然十分犹豫。

Carl再次吻他，仍然充满欲望，技巧娴熟，放慢了些——忍不住令人去想是否也算得上出众的职业技术。Peter被吻得呜呜咽咽的，被Carl拉拽着，进了房间。

Carl的床比Peter的要大不少，铺了新床单遮掩，但床单下漏出的褥子看起来要脏上几倍。Carl反身一脚把门踢关上，伸手去解Peter的衣服。

Peter也伸出手，笨拙地想去解Carl的衣服，他只匆忙解开了两三个扣子。Carl和他一起倒在床上，滚了几下，Carl被拽开的衣服露出了一半的肩膀，松松垮垮地挂在身上。

Peter上衣倒是都脱光了。Carl俯身过去，用嘴爱抚那两个因寒冷而挺立的乳头，同时手上动作麻利，把他们的裤子一件件剥下。Peter闭着眼睛，因为他的眼睛完全无法承受所能看到的事物，他只知道自己硬得像铁，还有其它和性欲一样强烈的情绪，他无法分辨它们是什么，但他已经迷失。又一个激烈的吻，这次带出了富有暗示性的水声。Carl在床头摸了一个套子，熟练又快速地给他戴上。Peter把头埋在Carl的肩膀上，手指触碰他阴茎的那种感觉……他已经快发疯了。

“喜欢什么姿势？”Carl问他，其实本来也没指望能从这个不敢睁眼的家伙口中得到回答。只是看Peter的脸颊因此又蒙上了一层新的红晕，实在十分有趣。Carl慢条斯理地调整好自己的位置，仰面躺下，眼睛和手指从未离开Peter的身体。他让Peter坐在自己身上，引导着Peter坚硬的性器抵在自己穴口，手指在Peter的后背上划过。

Peter试探性地往里顶，但完全不得法，在入口磨磨擦擦，一直卡在那儿没法进去，他有点惊慌地睁了眼，直起身来调整了一下角度，再往里塞。现在顶部可算是进去了，但他没法顺畅地把剩下的部分也放进去，他又扭动了几下，反而一整个滑出来了。

“哦不。”Carl说，“你不会是第一次吧？”

Carl捏弄着Peter的乳头，歪着头看他。

Peter含含糊糊说了几个音节，完全听不清楚，他再次努力，一只手捏着Carl的臀部，往里抵送，温热的感觉令他几乎想要尖叫，他颤抖地拿开手，试着抽送了几下，又滑出来了。

“对不起，对不起。”Peter小声道歉，低着头不敢看Carl。他再次想要尝试。Carl按住了他的手，示意改由Carl来主导。

Carl掐着Peter的臀部，把他掰到合适的位置，总算找到了正确的角度，不过——现在Peter变得不够硬。半软的性器令人沮丧地在穴口滑来滑去。Peter可能是太紧张了，或者是太羞愧了，但他越羞愧于自己毫无经验，就越硬不起来。他们黏黏糊糊地调整姿势又试了几次，像醉鬼掏钥匙要去开家里的门。

“对不起。”Peter又说了一遍，已经近乎完全软了下去。Carl摇了摇头，拥他入怀，放弃了。Carl的手指仍然勾留在Peter的发间，像长期情人那样慢慢梳理着Peter的头发。

Peter忽然埋下头去，也许是为了道歉，开始亲吻Carl的胸口，在小小的乳头上用舌头画着温柔的圆圈，然后一路向下，亲吻肚脐，小腹，长满毛发的区域，最后把Carl的阴茎含了进去。

“……哦。”Carl短促地呻吟了一声，挪了挪屁股。Peter尽量把整根东西都吞入进去，顶端压在他喉咙深处，来回摩擦，Peter强忍着呕吐感，收紧了脸颊，夹紧Carl的性器，上下吞吐起来，像被一把剑刺穿。

几十下之后，Peter又用舌头卷住侧面隆起的部分，黏腻地来回爱抚，他转着自己的头，转着圈地用唇舌撸动着那根已经很硬的东西，他缓慢地沉下头，努力让Carl的阴茎抵达所能碰到的最深之处，同时用力吸吮，脸颊凹陷下去。Carl倒吸了一口气。Peter于是试探性地用两根手指去摸Carl的后穴，这回是顺畅地滑了进去，里面湿湿热热，抽插起来有粘腻的水声。

Carl把手指插进他的头发，按着他的头要他含得更深，Peter眼前发黑，被摁着一次次埋进去，阴茎在他嘴里肆无忌惮地顶弄，Peter努力让自己手指的节奏跟上Carl按头的动作，可是很容易就会漏了一拍。

Carl的身体非常敏感，他很快就失去了自控，按着Peter的头一次次往下撞，张开双腿要Peter的手指插得更用力些。他终于开始呻吟，比Peter之前隔着墙壁听到的更低，更哑，后穴吸着Peter的手指。又不久，Carl夹杂着骂了两句脏话，Peter过了一会儿，才意识到，自己的手指戳刺到正确的地方了。

Carl在他的手指和唇舌下融化。Peter想。心里充满自豪，像奥斯曼帝国攻进了屹立千年的君士坦丁堡，或是眼见法军在滑铁卢战役里丢盔卸甲。这具身体颤抖，扭曲，忘乎所以，而每一点身体的轮廓和每一声叹息都美。Peter玩心大起，更痴迷于此，完全把剧烈的反胃和脸颊的酸痛抛在脑后，吞吐抽插的认真程度不亚于写下诗句。Carl揪他的头发，猛烈发疯地往深处去顶，手指划过他的下颌，指甲划过他的脖子。

终于Carl喷溅在他嘴里，大部分液体射得太深，直接就顺着喉管往下流，拦也拦不住。Carl折起身来高仰着头，颤抖着高潮。Peter于是恋恋不舍地放开了Carl的阴茎，手指还想再抽送几下，Carl似哭似笑地呻吟，用手拉开了他的手。

Peter像动物一样蹭上来，被Carl揽入怀中。

Peter想说点什么，但喉咙已经完全发不出声音。Carl看了他一眼，不知道该说什么，把头跟他靠在一起。不久之后，Carl把手放在他心脏上，感受着他渐渐平静下来的心跳，Peter也如法炮制，把自己的手放在Carl的心脏上。一时间Peter有些恍惚，他们究竟是总共说了没几句话的陌生室友，还是相爱已久的爱人？做爱到底是怎么回事？

“你太棒了，Pete。”Carl对他说，“休息一下，我们之后再继续？”

“还……”Peter本来想说，还要再继续么？但没能说出口。太多想法充塞他的脑子，他至今不知道为什么今晚Carl要拉他上床。但他只是情愿时间停滞在此时此刻。他点点头，试探地一只手横过去，搭在Carl的胸口上，Carl没有挣脱。

恐惧蹑手蹑脚地回到Peter的意识深处：当然了，或许他应该拒绝的。大写加粗。或许他应该拒绝的。

Carl或许以为在今晚以后，Pete还能照常住在隔壁，听着那些声音，但Pete……Pete突然意识到，他并不像自己所阅读的许多文学作品里那样思维开放而无所畏惧。Peter Doherty，胆小而怯懦，一旦找到了什么东西，就不想失去它……

恐惧在他意识深处尖叫，而揽着他也被他揽着的Carl毫无察觉。Carl转头看他，又摸了摸他的头发。

“口交确实没什么难的。”Carl说，语气像是谈论鸡尾酒的调配方法，“其实主要是取决于你愿意为此付出多少。而所谓技巧其实是在于，在你不想做的时候，你能用什么办法让它尽快完事儿。好吧，我自己从来就不喜欢太长时间的口交，或者深喉，或者让我跪着干那事，除非多加一倍的钱。所以……”

他们看着对方的眼睛，不清楚对方的意思，Carl的嘴唇动了动，似乎想再说什么，但没能说出口。

要明白Carl的想法可太难了。Pete想。他当然不可能明白Carl是想说什么，而且看着Carl的蓝色眼睛他老会走神……

“继续吧？”Carl温和而热切地说，用自己大腿内侧蹭了蹭Pete的性器。Pete脑子里的血液腾地一下往上冲，他觉得自己的理性又停转了。他任由Carl爬到他上面，任由Carl掌握了主动。就算那时候Carl要割开他的咽喉，他也只会躺在那里一动不动，更何况Carl后半夜所做的所有事情仅仅是，取悦他。

那感觉仿佛天国。

最终结束的时候他好久才发现自己埋在Carl的肩窝里哭了出来。他的灵魂仿佛离开了他的身体，悬浮在空中居高临下地看着他们两人。Pete不仅是流眼泪，他完全不受自己控制地放声大哭。Carl拍着年轻男孩的背，茫然无措。Pete几乎哭到抽噎。

“我不会再和以前一样了……”Pete说。

Carl挑起一边眉毛，试图揣测他奇异的思路。

“失去处子之身需要这么伤心吗？”Carl提出疑问。

“不，不是的。是我终于明白了一个人可以对另一个人做什么，是有什么东西凌驾于我们的意志，我们的常识，乃至我们的梦想而存在，而……而当它消失的时候，它不会顾及你的看法。当我明白这一点，我也就不再是从前的我了。”Pete乱七八糟地说。Carl皱着眉头，费力地试图理解他的意思。

Pete继续说：“我没有什么可以给你但我，如果有能给的，我会的。你可以向我讨要任何东西。但这其实不是因为我们今天晚上上了床，不是你在试图贩卖。我只是才后知后觉。如果可以选择，我并不想进入这样难堪的漩涡。最好我们都可以相安无事，但月光已经离去，黑暗随热潮笼罩了你我……”

“我其实没有想得那么复杂。”Carl说，“我只是夜晚在走廊上游荡，看到你不快乐，浑浑噩噩，我想我们可以共度一个晚上。”

Pete沉默了一会儿，他像童话里不得出声的黑天鹅，在爱人面前却无法表达自己真实的感受。他低下头去，内心用了一番努力挣扎，沉重地掀开被子下了床，开始穿衣服裤子。

Carl的眼睛一刻也没有离开过他。

“抱歉。”Carl说，“如果我……”

“没事，你没有。”Pete打断他。

Pete拿好东西，开了门，Carl在他身后叫住他。

“把它当做一个礼物好吗？”Carl说，“今晚发生的所有事情。不要有太重的负担。”

Pete嗯了一声：“晚安，Carl。”

“晚安，Pete。天都快亮了，也许该说早安了。”

Pete回了自己的房间，躺回床上，却怎么也睡不着。更糟糕的是，他以后大概还要过许多个无眠的日子，这点也让他心情厌烦。他在床上翻来覆去，自然想的是Carl。

在Carl翻身到他上面，用力骑他之前，Carl到底想说什么来着？Pete费力地试图把记忆挖出来，Carl在说口交不是很难……然后忽然不再继续往下说了。Carl那种无法理解的眼神……

Pete突然想到了：Carl是在说他自己从来不喜欢给顾客口交，而与之相反地，Pete非常卖力地为Carl做了深喉……Carl或许是想说，他清楚Pete有多爱他。

这个想法在他脑子里扎下根去，像摩西的石板上的文字一样牢不可破。Pete又来回翻了几次身，在中午之前，他安稳地睡着了。


End file.
